Z czasem
by do your best
Summary: Dla niego wszystko się zmieniło, gdy zobaczył ich razem.


To stało się, gdy myślał, że w końcu udało im się zaprzyjaźnić. Szukał go tamtego dnia by powiedzieć mu jak wiele dla niego znaczy on sam i ta relacja. Jednak, gdy go już znalazł nie powiedział nic. Zamiast tego patrzył na niego i jego przyjaciela. Stali blisko siebie. Bardzo blisko. Tamten trzymał go delikatnie za ręce, pochylił się i skradł pocałunek. Pocałowany chłopak zarumienił się lekko pod wpływem pieszczoty. Rumieńce mu jeszcze więcej uroku. Uśmiechnął się do swojego chłopaka i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego policzku. W tamtym momencie serce Kariyi Masakiego pękło. Odwrócił się na pięcie i zostawił ich samych dalej nieświadomych jego obecności.

Od tamtego dnia minął prawie miesiąc. Miesiąc, w ciągu którego tysiące razy widział ich razem szczęśliwych i zakochanych. Świata poza sobą nie widzieli. Bolało go to. Zaczął się powoli odsuwać od drużyny. Wciąż grał, bo nie zamierzał porzucić swojej największej pasji tylko dlatego, że chłopak, w którym się zakochał był z innym. Jednak Masaki zmienił się. Nawet jego żarty się zmieniły. Nie były już tak częste, nie było też w nich próby zabawy i zdenerwowania kogoś. Teraz były one pełne złośliwości, złości i niechęci. Właściwie przestał odczuwać już potrzebę robienia ich. Wiedział, że wszyscy w drużynie odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy to zrozumieli. Po co miał dokuczać skoro właśnie w ten sposób często wyglądały jego wcześniejsze rozmowy z tym, którego kochał? To nie miało sensu. Zamiast tego jeszcze bardziej poświęcił się piłce. Był teraz dużo szybszy i silniejszy. Kiedy z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł grać lub trenować wyciągał jeden z podręczników i uczył się. Dzięki temu jego oceny były wyższe niż kiedykolwiek. Nauczyciele zaczęli go chwalić i starali się go motywować do dalszych sukcesów, czyli w ich przekonaniu dalszych wysokich stopni ze sprawdzianów, tak by nie spoczął na laurach.

Od pamiętnego dnia minęły ponad dwa miesiące, gdy znowu przypadkiem dowiedział się czegoś, czego nie powinien. Mianowicie przypadkiem podsłuchał czyjąś rozmowę.  
-Jestem taki szczęśliwy! Moi rodzice wreszcie zaakceptowali mnie i mój związek. Nawet zaprzyjaźnili się z Ran. Właściwie już wcześniej go lubili, ale po tym jak dowiedzieli się, że jesteśmy parą to... W każdym razie teraz już jest wszystko dobrze. Teraz możemy być już razem na zawsze- jego głos był przepełniony radością. Głos irytował, słowa raniły. Wiedział, że nie ma już szans by jego senpai kiedykolwiek zwrócił na niego uwagę, jego big love na to nie pozwoli.  
-Gratuluję, Shindou- odparł spokojnym głosem jego rozmówca. Masaki miał dosyć. Usłyszał wystarczająco dużo. Obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł daleko stamtąd. I tym razem myślał, że został niezauważony, jednak rozmówca byłego kapitana wiedział, że tam był.  
Masaki poszedł pod starą wieżę niedaleko boiska nad rzeką. To tam Endou-kantoku i jego przyjaciele przychodzili, gdy potrzebowali natchnienia i motywacji do tworzenia kolejnych technik i wygrywania coraz trudniejszych meczy. Przychodzili tu również gdy cierpieli. Gdy cierpieli tak jak on. Był całkowicie sam. Było mu z tym dobrze. Zachodzące słońce i piłka były dla niego najlepszym towarzystwem. Zaczął ćwiczyć. Ciężko obrońcy ćwiczyć techniki, gdy nie ma napastnika, którego mógłby spróbować zatrzymać. Z tego powodu zgadzał się czasem na to, by Hikaru towarzyszył mu podczas tych ćwiczeń. Kageyama zauważył zmiany w zachowaniu chłopaka. Czuł, że ma to jakiś związek z drugim obrońcą Jedenastki Raimona, jednak Kariya jak zawsze nie chciał mu nic powiedzieć. Fioletowowłosy chłopiec zawsze starał się jakoś rozbawić, pocieszyć lub chociaż poprawić humor zamkniętemu w sobie przyjacielowi. Dlatego też Masaki coraz rzadziej zgadzał się na te wspólne treningi. Wołał być sam na sam z piłką. W pewnym momencie nauczył się radzić sobie bez partnera. Paradoksalnie to dzięki Kirino i Shindou rozwinął swoje piłkarskie skrzydła. W ciągu ponad dwóch miesięcy udało mu się stworzyć kilka nowych i dobrych technik, a także podnieść poziom starych. W tym momencie wykopał piłkę w powietrze z zamiarem doskoczenia do niej i wykonania strzału w powietrzu. Gdy już- już miał posłać piłkę z powrotem na ziemię, pojawił się nowy zawodnik i zablokował jego strzał.  
-Nieźle. Co powiesz na wspólny trening?- zapytał przybyły.  
-Sorry Tsurugi, ale ćwiczę sam.  
Wspomniany chłopak uniósł brew i spojrzał wyzywająco na niższego chłopca.  
-Wciąż odsuwasz się od drużyny. Nawet jeśli stałeś się szybszy, to w tym sporcie nie będziesz lepszy, jeżeli dalej tak będziesz robił.  
Zdenerwowało go to. Co Tsurugi mógł wiedzieć? Co on mógł wiedzieć o tym? Co wiedział o tym jak czuł się ten drugi?  
-Mam gdzieś tę drużynę! Gdybym miał taką możliwość grał bym cały czas sam, albo przynajmniej zmienił bym szkołę i drużynę!- wykrzyczał prosto w twarz wyższemu piłkarzowi. Tamten tylko pokręcił głową z lekkim uśmieszkiem, a następnie ruszył na obrońcę z piłką.  
-Zatrzymaj mnie- rozkazał. Zirytowało to jeszcze bardziej Masakiego.  
-Devil Burst!- krzyknął ten pierwszy i wykonał strzał. Kariya, widząc to, uniósł wysoko nogę, uderzył piętą o ziemię i wyskoczył. W powietrzu wyciągnął przed siebie ręce i dłońmi odwzorował zamknięcie się sideł na zwierzynie. Nogi ugiął w kolanach gotowy by zacisnąć je na piłce.  
-Stalowa Pułapka!- krzyknął, a wtedy Tsurugi zobaczył ogromne wnyki, które zaczęły się zaciskać. Wręcz czuł siłę ich nacisku. Drugi chłopiec nie myślał w tym czasie o strzale, swojej technice czy choćby o wysokim napastniku. Jego myśli pobiegły do pierwszego treningu, który miał z Jedenastką Raimona. Doskonale to pamiętał. Pamiętał jak bawił się wtedy w kotka i myszkę ze słodkim obrońcą. Irytacja tamtego podniecała go i motywowała do kolejnych żartów. A gdy wmawiał mu, że jest SEED i pogrywał z nim, czuł się jakby naprawdę był blisko ze swoim senpai. Jednak nieprawdą było to, że chciał się tylko bawić starszym chłopakiem. Udowodnił to sobie i jemu, gdy Kamienny Dziadek wybierał członków wyprawy do Francji. Przypomniał sobie jego smutek, ból i to ogromne pragnienie. Pamiętał wszystko. Poczuł jak pod zaciśniętymi powiekami wzbierają łzy.  
-Dosyć!- nie wiedział czy krzyczał w swoim wnętrzu, czy naprawdę wykrzyczał te słowa. Poczuł jak ogromna siła odrzuca piłkę w górę. I on i Tsurugi spadli na ziemię.  
-Wow. To mocna technika- odparł z szczerym podziwem w głosie. Bądźmy szczerzy: nawet w tej drużynie nikt nie był w stanie zatrzymać jego najsilniejszych strzałów, jednak najwyraźniej to się zmieniło. Kariya nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego położył się na ziemi i spojrzał w niebo.  
-Mam dosyć- wyszeptał. Kyousuke słysząc to usiadł i przyjrzał się koledze.  
-Wiem, że tam byłeś. Wiem, że słyszałeś to, co mówił mi Shindou- powiedział cicho. Masaki usiadł. Jego oczy były pełne smutku.  
-Powiedz mi dlaczego? Dlaczego to się stało?- napastnik nie odpowiedział. Niższy chłopiec nie zwrócił na to uwagi i westchnął ciężko.  
-Wiesz, statystycznie rzecz biorąc tylko kilka procent ogółu ludzkości stanowią geje. Czy nie powinienem się cieszyć, że Kirino-senpai też nim jest? Trzech gejów na jedną szkołę to dużo.  
-Byłbyś idiotą, gdybyś się z tego cieszył w takiej sytuacji- przerwał mu. Niebieskowłosy roześmiał się.  
-Dzięki. To znaczy, że nie jest ze mną tak źle. Ale... To boli, gdy ich widzę. Widzę jak on jest szczęśliwy z bogatym i cudownym Shindou-senpai. Jednak czy nie byłoby łatwiej gdybym zakochał się w jakiejś dziewczynie? No wiesz, statystyki większe, łatwiej zdobyć, no i nie tak trudno o akceptację- jego wywód przerwał głośny śmiech. Masaki obejrzał się na swojego towarzysza.  
-Nie chodzi o to jak mogłoby być, ale o to jak jest- odparł z lekkim uśmiechem. - Nie rób tak, nie myśl w ten sposób. To cię zabije. Też myślałem w ten sposób po wypadku mojego brata- dodał cicho już bez uśmiechu.  
-Tia, masz rację.  
Przez chwilę siedzieli w kompletnej ciszy. Kyousuke postanowił ją przerwać.  
\- Posłuchaj, zostało im pół roku do ukończenia szkoły, nam półtora. Obaj jesteśmy drugorocznymi, skończymy w tym samym czasie...  
-Do czego zmierzasz?  
-Jestem dobry. Dobrze gram. Właściwie niemal pewne jest, że po ukończeniu szkoły będę uczył się za granicą w akademii sportowej, najlepszej akademii sportowej na kierunku piłkarskim. Jesteś dobry. Naprawdę dobry. Za rok Gouenji-san przyjedzie tu by poddać mnie ostatnim testom. Jeśli je zdam będę uczniem akademii. Mogę poprosić Gouenji-sana by i ciebie sprawdził. Jeżeli będziesz dalej się tak rozwijał, myślę, że będziesz mógł pojechać ze mną. Co ty na to?  
-Mówisz poważnie?- zapytał zaskoczony. Nauka za granicą, piłka nożna grana zawodowo, a za kolegów z drużyny ludzie równie silni jak Tsurugi? Masaki spojrzał kątem oka na kolegę. Wiedział co tamten mu proponuje. Proponował nie tylko światowy poziom zawodowej piłki, proponował także ucieczkę od tych, którzy złamali mu serce. Proponował nowy start. Jednak, czy był gotowy odejść? Rodzice zostawili go lata temu, nawet się go wyrzekli. Nie czuł już więzi z nimi. Nie był też jakoś szczególnie związany z kolegami z drużyny, no może z małymi wyjątkami. Z powodu tych wyjątków będzie ciężko odejść. Jeszcze ciężej będzie, gdy pomyśli o sierocińcu i ludziach, którzy tam stworzyli mu dom. Hiroto, Midorikawa i nade wszystko Hitomiko.  
To trudna decyzja, trudny wybór.  
-Niech Gouenji-san wybierze za rok tych, których uzna za odpowiednich.  
Niższy chłopiec wstał, zabrał piłkę i odszedł. Kyousuke uśmiechnął się. Kariya nie powiedział ani tak, ani nie. Mimo pozorów, Tsurugi uważał, że to dobra wróżba.

Gouenji pojawił się w Raimonie tylko raz od czasu ważnej rozmowy dwójki zawodników. Było to dokładnie pół roku po tym. Były Cesarz przyglądał się przez tydzień każdemu zawodnikowi z osobna. Uważnie obserwował ich grę, rozgrzewki, treningi, a nawet zachowanie w klubie. Odjechał nie wybierając nikogo. Kirino, Shindou i kilku innych ukończyło szkołę niedługo po tej wizycie. Każdy odczuł dziwną pustkę, każdy trochę tęsknił. Postawili sobie za cel uzupełnienie składu i kolejne zwycięstwa w nadchodzących turniejach. Jak obiecali tak zrobili. Szli jak burza gromiąc kolejne szkoły. Byli najlepsi. Krótko przed końcem ostatniego roku Tsurugiego i Kariyi w Raimonie, do szkoły ponownie przybył Gouenji. I tym razem uważnie obserwował, jednak podczas tej wizyty wybrał aż dwóch kandydatów do akademii. Okazali się nimi być kluczowy napastnik i kluczowy obrońca zespołu- Kyousuke i Masaki.

W ciągu kolejnych pięciu lat w akademii dwójka z Raimona stała się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i najsilniejszym duetem w historii placówki. W czasie ich piątego roku na uczelni, między sezonami, ktoś z Japonii wyszedł z pomysłem spotkania się drużyny ze szkolnych czasów. Dwójka studentów chętnie na to przystała. Obaj dawno nie byli w kraju i bardzo za nim tęsknili. Spotkanie drużyny miało się odbyć wieczorem w ich starej sali klubowej. Z tego, co Tsurugi dowiedział się od Hamano wynikało, że było to jedyne pomieszczenie w klubie, które wciąż wyglądało tak jak przed laty.

Na pierwszym spotkaniu po ukończeniu szkoły Kariya miał niecałe dwadzieścia trzy lata. Zasiadł wraz z innymi do stołu do wyjątkowej kolacji i zaczął rozmawiać z nimi jak za dawnych lat. Tak jak zanim dowiedział się, że byłego kapitana zespołu łączy coś więcej ze swoim przyjacielem z dzieciństwa. Podczas tych rozmów Masaki bawił się dobrze, nawet lepiej niż się spodziewał. Dowiedział się wiele o swoich kolegach. Niewielu z nich wciąż grało w piłkę. To smutne. Chłopak miał nadzieję, że z jego drużyną będzie jak z drużyną Gouenji-sana, tj. większość będzie albo grała albo trenowała młodszych. Zamiast tego każdy wybrał coś innego.

Akane została fotoreporterką. Posiadała nawet własną rubrykę w najpopularniejszym tabloidzie. Nazwa rubryki to "Na tropie sław". Nazwa może i banalna, ale rubryka była wprost idealna dla dziewczyny. Znajdowały się w niej zdjęcia najsławniejszych osób z kraju i zagranicy, jednak były to zdjęcia, które tylko Akane mogło się udać zrobić. Innymi słowy dziewczyna wybrała dla siebie zawód idealny. Midori była szefem małego i dobrze prosperującego przedsiębiorstwa. Jego współwłaścicielem był Nishiki, który odpowiadał za wykonanie. Co ciekawe miesiąc temu ognistowłosa wyszła za mąż za Royumę. Z kolei Aoi wciąż była sama, ale była z tego powodu zadowolona, bo mogła w całości poświęcić się swojej babeczkarni, restauracji i kafejce. Tak, Aoi miała rozmach. Jeżeli chodzi o mężczyzn to Aoyama i Ichino byli nauczycielami wf w pobliskiej podstawówce, a Hamano był biologiem morskim pracującym na najnowocześniejszym statku państwowym. Z kolei Hayami został... profesjonalnym doradcą i motywatorem. Tak, motywatorem. Co więcej był bardzo ceniony i ludzie pchali się do niego drzwiami i oknami. Kuramada pracował w zarządzie kolejowym, a Sangoku był kucharzem w całkiem drogiej restauracji. Kurama poświęcił się pływaniu i został instruktorem. Dawało mu to sporo frajdy i czuł się szczęśliwy. Hikaru grał dalej w piłkę tak jak Tenma, Nishizono i Minamisawa. Amagi został strażnikiem więziennym. Kiedy Kariya dowiedział się tego wszystkiego wyszedł na chwilę na dwór zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.  
-Cześć- usłyszał cichy głos. Głos tej jednej osoby, której cały dzisiejszy wieczór unikał.  
-O, Kirino-senpai, to ty- odparł zaskoczony.  
-Hai. Dawno nie rozmawialiśmy- powiedział tamten z uśmiechem.  
-Rzeczywiście, będzie z pięć i pół roku- odparł. I zaczęli rozmawiać. Spędzili w swoim towarzystwie ponad dwie godziny rozmawiając o wszystkim, co zdarzyło się w ciągu tych minionych pięciu lat. Chłopak dowiedział się, że Shindou nie ma na spotkaniu, ponieważ ma ważny koncert. Gra dla królowej angielskiej. Kariya poczuł lekką zazdrość. Jego rywal do serca Kirino był ceniony, grał dla królowej i co ważniejsze był z Ranmaru. Masaki postanowił o tym nie myśleć i wypytał Kirino o jego losy. Różowowłosy senpai został fizjoterapeutą i pracował w dobrym szpitalu, wciąż starał się grać w piłkę i niedługo będzie wychodził za mąż. Tak, za miesiąc Kirino Ranmaru będzie Shindou Ranmaru. Mimo tej bolesnej wieści Kariya poczuł jak jego miłość do Kirino odżywa, a ich wspólnie spędzony czas dał mu więcej radości niż wszystkie wygrane mecze ostatnich pięciu lat razem wzięte.

Gdy Masaki miał niecałe dwadzieścia siedem lat i był lekko kontuzjowany postanowił czas odnowy spędzić w Japonii. Wyjechał więc na cztery tygodnie do ojczyzny. Zatrzymał się w nowej filii sierocińca, w którym się wychowywał. Jeden z trenerów z akademii załatwił mu rehabilitację w renomowanym szpitalu blisko sierocińca.  
Pierwszych kilka dni spędził ze swoją przybraną rodziną. Hiroto i Midorikawa wzięli wolne by spędzić je razem z młodym piłkarzem. Bardzo mu ich brakowało. Czwartego dnia Midorikawa zaciągnął go do szpitala na wizytę, bo kontuzji nie należy lekceważyć. Zielonowłosy podwiózł go i obiecał, że przyjedzie później go odebrać.

Młoda pielęgniarka zaprowadziła go do gabinetu i kazała poczekać na lekarza. Po paru minutach zza drzwi dało się słyszeć dwa głosy.  
-Pański pacjent czeka w gabinecie, panie doktorze.  
-Arigatou, Sachiko-san. Jakieś istotne informacje?  
\- Mężczyzna, lat dwadzieścia sześć, sportowiec- wyrecytowała na jednym wdechu. Drzwi otworzyły się i oczom Masakiego ukazały się dwie osoby. Niska, pulchna i rumiana kobieta z wysokim, szczupłym i przystojnym mężczyzną o różowych włosach.  
-Witam, jestem pana fizjoterapeutą, panie...- zaczął lekarz i zamilkł, gdy zobaczył kto jest jego pacjentem.  
-Kirino-senpai- powiedział drugi mężczyzna. Kirino odprawił gestem pielęgniarkę.  
-Wróciłeś do kraju?- zapytał i podszedł do umywalki by umyć ręce.  
-Można powiedzieć, że mam chorobowe.  
-Długo zostajesz?- zapytał wycierając dłonie w ręcznik.  
-Cztery tygodnie. Jesteśmy między sezonami, w naszej drużynie jest dwadzieścia osób, więc udało mi się załatwić wszystko tak żebym mógł tu przyjechać.  
-Rozumiem. Dalej studiujesz, tak?  
-Hai. Myślę, że nawet jak skończę naukę to zostanę przy akademii. Chyba, że zechcą mnie do jakiejś drużyny.  
-Zdejmij but i skarpetkę, a potem połóż się na łóżku- rozkazał starszy chłopak i usiadł koło niego na łóżku.  
-Hai, Kirino-senpai.  
-Nie musisz się tak do mnie zwracać- odparł badając jego kostkę.  
-Oh, no tak. Teraz jesteś Shindou-senpai, prawda?- zapytał próbując ukryć smutek.  
-Już nie- powiedział cicho.  
-Rozstaliście się?- zapytał zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien pytać.  
-Nie. Byliśmy razem tak długo jak los na to pozwolił.  
Kariya nie rozumiał do końca o co chodzi tamtemu, więc nie odpowiedział.  
-Nieważne- mruknął potrząsając głową i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
-Możesz zwracać się do mnie po imieniu, w końcu znamy się od lat, prawda?- dodał.  
Kariya przytaknął. Kirino w ciszy kontynuował badanie, później przypisał mu odpowiednią maść, a także zalecił specjalne ćwiczenia i kazał mu przychodzić na regularne badania.  
Masaki chętnie na to przystał.

W czasie czterech tygodni spędzonych w Japonii niebieskowłosy obrońca nie tylko odpoczął i wrócił do formy, ale też odnowił kontakt z Ranmaru. Często też rozmyślał o ich ostatniej rozmowie przed jego powrotem do akademii.  
-Ranmaru, powiesz mi co się u ciebie działo od spotkania drużyny?-zapytał po długich sporach z samym sobą.  
-Pytasz o Takuto, prawda?- Ranmaru nie spojrzał mu w oczy.  
-Dwa lata po spotkaniu Taku ogłosił, że odchodzi na muzyczną emeryturę. To nie była prawda. Zachorował, więc razem postanowiliśmy, że skończy z karierą. Nie chcieliśmy by świat się dowiedział i węszył. Chcieliśmy spokoju. Po tym zdarzeniu przeżył jeszcze dwa te dwa lata. Bardzo cierpiał, ale walczył. Walczył dla mnie...  
Kariya ani razu mu nie przerwał, a gdy łzy zaczęły spływać po bladych policzkach Kirino, złapał go za rękę, a następnie przytulił.  
-Swoje ostatnie tygodnie spędził przykuty do łóżka. Nasze ostatnie spotkanie było szczęśliwe. Pamiętam, że pocałowałem go na pożegnanie, a dyżurna pielęgniarka kazała mi już wracać do domu. Kazałem Takuto odpocząć i czekać na mnie, na moją kolejną wizytę. Nie poczekał. Zmarł we śnie, kilka godzin później. Salowa twierdziła, że wyszeptał moje imię i uśmiechnął się...- zakończył i rozpłakał się gwałtownie. Pierwszy raz od śmierci ukochanego. Masaki przytulił go jeszcze mocniej i uspokajał dopóki Kirino nie zasnął z wyczerpania.

Na kolejnym spotkaniu z drużyną Masaki miał już niecałe dwadzieścia dziewięć lat. Tym razem to Tsurugi zorganizował spotkanie. Powód był nie byle jaki. Tsurugi się żenił. Jego wybranką została Lay- jedna z menadżerek ich nowego zespołu. Według obrońcy, i nie tylko jego, dziewczyna była wierną kopią księżniczki Falam Obius. Prawdę mówiąc Kariya był szczerze przekonany, że Lay to tak naprawdę Lalaya. A nawet jeśli nie, to co z tego? Ważne, że Kyousuke był szczęśliwy. Napastnik na swój ślub zaprosił członków aż trzech drużyn i ich trenerów, tj. Earth Eleven, Raimon Eleven i Radiator Eleven (drużyny, do której obaj obecnie należeli). Kyousuke wybrał tylko jednego świadka, a był nim Kariya, z kolei druhną panny młodej była druga menadżerka Radiatora- Nana.

Podczas tego spotkania z dawnymi kolegami Kariya Masaki był szczęśliwy. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel poślubił kobietę, którą kochał, a na niebieskowłosego obrońcę z ławki kościelnej spoglądały lazurowe oczy jego narzeczonego- Ranmaru.

Koniec.


End file.
